BodyGuards Are Your Lovers
by Mickey-Imagination24
Summary: The Girls are Popstars N the Boys are Bodyguards for them. Soon after one little accident between them,everything has changed. Soon,They start to have feelings for each other,and soon Drama,Heart Broken,Music and Love,and Peace will begin.OCS MomokoxBrick MiyakoxBoomer KaoruxButch KyokoxBat NexaxNaman SakuraXSatoshi


**Hello Everyone!Disney-Lover-Imaginater-91 Here!**

**Just so we're clear: This is DreamerImagination! Lol(This is My second Account)**

**I only own Dawn and Hiroshi,and Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bodyguards Are Your Lovers

Chapter 1

Technically,You think PowerPuff Girls Z would be a super hero type name,well its a Pop Group. The PowerPuff Girls Z are the most popular teen group.

Momoko is the bass playing,singer of the group. She is 5'9, and 16 years old,she has pink hair extensions in her long Orange hair. She's usually kind,but over the years shes been rude to girls and boys who hate her music. She usually wears gray pants,along with a pink short shirt,and a black tank top on the bottom when at home.

Miyako is the guitar playing,singer of the group. She is 5'8 and 16 years old,she has light blue hair extensions on her ponytails,making it longer. She used to be kind,and gentle,but she can be rude when people try to offend her friends. She usually wears black tights with a blue mini skirt with a blue short shirt and a white tank top on the bottom when at home.

Kaoru is the drum playing,singer of the group. She is 5'10 and 16 years old,she has neon green extensions in her raven hair. She the tough one in the group,but over the years she's been kind. She usually wears a green leather jacket with a green tank top,black shorts,and green high tops when at home.

Dawn is the bass playing,singer of the group. She is 5'10 and 16 years old,she has navy blue extensions in her brown short hair. She is also the tough one,and shes also kind. She usually wears a white shirt that has strips and grey jeans and red jordans.

Now,Let's see what's up with them:

The Girls were at home,tired and bored. "So Any new lyrics for any songs?"asked Miyako.

"Nah... I'm tired as heck."Dawn whined as she laid her head against her backpack.

"Guys,We need to have a hit song to perform at the TMAs."Momoko explained.

"Easy,just make a song that has a rap in it. Everyone likes it when Dawn raps and Momoko slows it down with a singing solo."Kaoru added.

"Well,think of a rap and let me know."Miyako said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay,so any ideas-"

"KYA!"Shouted Miyako.

"What is it Miyako?"The girls asked. They ran to where Miyako is to find her scared. She pointed to the kitchen and saw a Fan. "I LOVE YOU GIRLS! PLZZZ!"Shouted the boy fan.

Dawn rolled her eyes and the security took him away. "Sheesh,they always break in."

"Girls,i think you need some bodyguards."Said a voice. They turned around to see their Managers, Nexa,and Daisy.

"Really? What if the boys are fans too?"Kaoru asked.

"We can hire 6 bodyguards,one for each of us."Nexa explained.

"Uh,Fine."Dawn said,"But if he's a fan im kicking him out."

"Dawn,its the bodyguards job to protect you girls,they will protect you from Killers,Fans,and Pervs."Daisy explained.

"Alright."Momoko said.

The girls headed upstairs to their rooms while Nexa and Daisy called the agency.

Meanwhile at the Agency,(I havent figured out a name)

"Okay Boys,we need you to go rescue 2 girls in Peru."Said the boss as he looked at their agents.

"Where's the location sir?"asked The red head.

"Ten Miles away from their c-"Suddenly the boss recieved a message. He opened it and it read:

Dear Agency,

We need 6 Bodyguards. Two to guard us,and 4 to guard our Pop Sensations The PowerPuff Girls. They need bodyguards or Agents,to protect them from Killers,Fans,and Pervs. We'll pay 10,000 dollars to each agent who completes his job. If he doesn't,then he'll be sent back.

Hope you can help us out-

-Managers of The PowerPuff Girls.

The 6 agents looked at their boss as he sighed. "Alright,boys,changing plans,you're going to protect the pop sensation the PowerPuff Girls."

"The PowerPuff Girls. I heard their slutty."Said the boy in Navy blue.

"Now,Agent H or Agent D,You haven't even seen them. Besides they said they'll pay 10,000 to each of you."

"AWESOME!"Said The agent in Brown. The boss looked at him and he sweatdropped. "I mean Yes Sir!"

"Alright,here's their address and head on out."

Meanwhile the girls were watching the news.

"Now let's move onto Music. The TMA's are this month,and with Pop Sensation Miku Hatsune and The Group the PowerPuff Girls. Along with a few American Groups like One Direction,The Wanted, and Selena Gomez & The Scene. We're expecting a brand new song from The PowerPuff Girls that will release with their album Radiance,along their hits 'Call Me Maybe','Titanium','We Found Love','Fly.'"

There was a knock at the door and Dawn got up to go get it. She opened it to find face to face with a boy in his teens. He had dark dark chocolate brown hair and black shades,a navy blue jacket,black jeans,and blue jordans. She looked at him."Who are you?"she asked.

"Umm.. We were sent here to protect you."The boy replied.

"Really? NEXA! GET IN HERE!"Dawn shouted.

"Yes Dawn-chan?"asked Nexa.

"Are these the 'Agents' That they sent?"Dawn asked. Nexa nodded. "Yes,Be Nice to them Dawn,cause trust me,you need to get along with them."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she went inside. "Girls,i like you to meet our Bodyguards."said Nexa.

"Okay. Can you guys introduce yourselfs?"Daisy asked.

"My Name is Brick and you can call me Kaito."

"My name is Boomer and you can call me Riku."

"Name's Butch but you can call me Shiro."

"Bat but you can call me Hiroshi or Drake."

"My name is Dallas and you can call me Satoshi."

"Name's Naman."

"Nice names. Are you Pervs."Dawn asked.

"Dawn be nice!"Momoko shouted at her. "Well sorry i dont want Perv bodyguards!"she shouted back.

"No we're not pervs."Drake answered.

"Girls show them to their rooms while me and Daisy show Naman and Satoshi to their rooms."Nexa said as they left with Naman and Satoshi.

The girls showed the Boys upstairs to their rooms. Lets go with Momoko and Brick:

"This is my room."Momoko said as they entered their room. Momoko's room was hot pink with hearts. Her bed was on the left,her drawer and her closet to the right,A swing by the right side of her bed and a door by her bed. She walked toward it and opened it to reveal a room which was Red with triangles,the bed was to the right by the door,his closet and drawer was to the left,and a red couch was to the south of the room.

"Cool,a room in a room."Brick laughed.

"Hope you like it,excuse my friend Dawn tho,shes been a little like that a few years."Momoko smiled.

"You not so bad as the paperazzi say."Brick said as he smiled.

"Well the paperazzi say i'm mean and rude,when all it is is defending. I defend my friends when the papperazzi say rude stuff about them." Momoko explained as she sat on his bed.

"Well,thats good."


End file.
